ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mukadender
is a centipede-like kaiju from the TV series, Ultraman Taro. Mukadender appeared in Episode 26. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 59 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Underground at Hachiman Shrine (Taro), Mt. Yahata Gatake (Mebius) History Ultraman Taro Awakening from hibernation in the middle of a Woods, Mukadender immediately began to cause destruction and chaos during the midst of a festival being celebrated. One man attempted to fight the monster with a spear while the villagers were evacuating, and while he did keep the monster occupied long enough for everyone to escape, he was unable to do more than annoy the monster. Mukadender then sprayed the man in webbing before launching flames from its maw, severely wounding until ZAT arrived to rescue him. Mukadendar continued its rampage as ZAT’s fighters assaulted the monster with their weapons, only for Mukadender to return fire with his flames. ZAT then used a chain to lasso the monster’s head but Mukadender used his head separation ability to escape and resume using its flames on ZAT as it made it into town. Mukadender then trapped Kotaro on a bell tower, after he shot it at point blank at its head and the beast assaulted him further, trying to knock the tower down. Kotaro finally transformed into Ultraman Taro and the two finally went at each other. It seemed the fight was at a standstill, until Mukadender separated his head from its body to double team Taro continuously. However, Taro suddenly discovered a weakness: Causing pain to Mukadender's head also causes pain to its body when it is separated. Using this to his advantage, taro continuously attacked the head and hurled it into the sky, with its body being pulled along with it. Finally Ultraman Taro destroyed Mukadender's head with the Storium Ray, as well as the body as it fell to the earth, ensuring its demise. Trivia *Mukadendar's tail, along with King Crab's, is used to make the Chimera monster, Tyrant *In several instances in the episode, there is a rather obvious blooper - the back of the Mukadender costume is open, revealing the suit actor inside. Ultraman Mebius Mukadender reappeared in episodes 13 and 24 of the series Ultraman Mebius. In this series, Mukadender was hiding in a Woods and preying on humans in secrecy. As Marina of GUYS was on an outing with her friend as well as a woman they found in the forest, Mukadender revealed itself and chased them around the woods. Marina used Miclas to combat Mukadendar, but his sheepish nature towards Marina only did little to help. Although striking Mukadender with one blast of electric energy, Miclas's timer went up, and Mukadendar became enraged and attacked the Trio without hesitation. GUYS soon arrived, with Mirai quickly turning into Ultraman Mebius. Mebius had little trouble fighting Mukadendar until it separated his head from its body to double team Mebius. Mebius fought back, discovering Mukadender's connected weakness like Taro before him, until they joined together again. Mebius destroyed Mukadender's body with his Mebium beam, but the head escaped and tried to attack him from behind, but it was destroyed by Ultraman Hikari by surprise. Some time later when Windam was upgraded into "Fire Windam," some holograms of past monsters were generated to test his new power. This first was Mukadender, who was quickly defeated by Fire Windam. Trivia *In this series, Mukadender not longer can fire a stream of flames or webbing from his mouth. Instead, he can only spit fireballs. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Armored Darkness After Salamandora was destroyed by GUYS three more monsters appeared out of nowhere with Mukadendar being one of them. After some quick analyzing GUYS found out that the monsters were revived by a dark sphere like Enpera Seijin's and that it would destroy the Earth if it rammed into it. For GUYS to reach it they would first have to stop Mukadendar from destroying a village. After some unleashing lasers and missiles on him Mukadendar was destroyed and Fire Windam and Mikulas were sent after Roberugaa and Cherubim respectively. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Mukadender made a cameo appearance in episode 2 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. While investigating the planet, the ZAP SPACY found the dead body of a Mukadender with massive claw marks on its head. At first they believe it was Rei's Gomora who killed it, but it was later revealed to be Golza who was his killer. Trivia *The Mukadender Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Mukadender's cameo in the series. *Mukadender does not appear in the opening credits, (along with Fire Golza, Juran, Bullton, Arigera, Zoa Muruchi, Nova, Lunatyx, King Joe Black, and Zetton.) Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Mukadender reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army.Mukadender as seen in the Ultra Galaxy film Mukadender was also the first monster killed in his army, by Ultraman Mebius. Trivia *The Mukadender Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Mukadender's cameo in the series. *Mukadender is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Arm. Powers and Weapons Ultraman Taro *Flames: Mukadendar can spew flames from his mouth. *Whip Arms: Mukadendar's arms are giant whips ideal for whipping and ensnaring enemies. *Webs: Mukadendar can spew webs from his mouth to immobilize prey. *Head Life: Mukadendar can remove the neck and head of his body and still attack enemies with it. Ultraman Mebius *Burrowing: Mukadendar can burrow underground in order to hide itself or to travel. *Fireball: Mukadendar can emit a powerful ball of fire from his maw. Weakness If separated, damage to Mukadendar’s head is felt by its body, as well as actions such as it being thrown into the air. Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Template Category:Monsters Category:Villains